cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
League of United Defense
Announcements *Merger and Declaration of Existence *Still alive *New Charter *Apology *IDK-LOUD MDP *IDK-LOUD treaty cancellation *Expulsion of a rouge and forum problems *AID-LOUD ODP *RIA-LOUD ODP *New Charter The Epically Awesome and Holy Constitution of the League Of United Defense We, the members of the League of United Defense, hereafter known as LOUD, come together to form a great League as outlined in this document.. Any violations of such will be punished as necessary. The main objective of LOUD is to always strive for honesty in our friendships, ideals, and members. Membership The LOUD Members The general membership of LOUD who have been accepted, and sworn the Oath of Honor and Respect, opinion will always be held highest in regards to the best course of action for the alliance. Applications All nations will be required to fill out an application in the appropriate format listed on LOUD’s forums to be considered for membership. Oath of Honor and Respect All members will be required to sign the oath and abide by it for their remaining time in LOUD. I , promise to obey all rules and regulations of the alliance. I understand that if I break any of them I could be punished by the alliance as they see fit. I promise to help my brothers and sisters as needed. Signed with my life, Duties After being accepted, all members must be active and willing to support others via aid, training, and anything else that is needed at the time. It is a privilege for the members to vote on matters that concern the wellbeing of LOUD. Resignation If ever a member feels the need to leave the alliance, then there are some simple rules they must follow. 1) Make a topic in the "Resignation" forum. 2) Have their AA switched within 24 hours. Once they post a resignation, they will no longer be protected by the alliance, however we will not show aggressive manner towards them, until a 7 day grace period has passed. After which they will be considered "Ghosts". Outline of the Infallible Government Prime-Minister The Prime-Minister is the supreme executive leader of LOUD. He (or she) presides over all Government decisions, including treaties, wars, and the appointment of Ministers. The Prime-Minister can only be removed through a 2/3 vote of ministers, or a 75% vote of the senate. Ministers The Ministers are the eyes and ears of the alliance; they shall make sure all areas of the alliance are running smoothly. They have the right to appoint their own deputies, the Heads of departments belonging to their ministry, and the rank and file members working in their ministry. If a Minister is away, or in other ways unable to perform their duties, their Deputy will temporary assume the responsibilities of the Minister. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign affairs is in charge of all foreign relations (hence the name). They are the Head-Honcho when it comes to talking to other alliances, and will always retain their LOUD (loud?) sense of courtesy. A Detailed Schedule goes a little something like this: *10:00 A.M. – Wake-up *11:00 A.M. – Take a bath and eat breakfast, while listening to the LOUD national anthem *1:00 P.M. – Eat Lunch *3:00 P.M. – Log onto IRC and join their 70+ channels *7:00 P.M. – After answering 200+ queries and having 10+ random discussions, they will then eat dinner *9:00 P.M. - Bed Minister of War The Minister of War will make sure no LOUD members are doing anything incredibly stupid like attacking another alliance. They will also organize the military of LOUD, and keep everyone up-to-date based on what the situation of the alliance is. A Detailed Schedule goes a little something like this: *5:00 A.M. – Wake-up and fall into formation with the troops, half of which have hang-overs *6:00 A.M. – Target practice *8:30 A.M. – Learn that a nation has attacked an alliance *8:32 A.M. – Report to military bunker for possible military action *8:36 A.M. – Prepare to authorize a nuclear retaliation *8:36-8:50 A.M. – Stand in silence with finger on nuclear button *9:00 A.M. – Learn from the deputy of foreign affairs that the crisis has been adverted *9:05 A.M. – Give a speech saying how well the alliance did in the time of crisis, and pass out while walking down the stairs *10:00 A.M. – Repeat Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for alliance cohesion, alliance aid, tech-deals, recruitment, and problems that may arise in the alliance. They also are required to take a 10 minute break once a day due to their unnecessarily heavy work-load. A Detailed Schedule goes a little something like this: *6:00 A.M. – Arise and do morning calisthenics *6:30 A.M. – Eat a good breakfast *7:00 A.M. – Get briefed by 10 different department heads while trying to get into office *7:01 A.M. – Lock office door *7:30 A.M. – Let department heads into office while trying to figure out what they’re saying *8:30 A.M. – Reverse a stock market crash *9:00 A.M. – Plan trade deals between 10 nations *9:30 A.M. – Call the MoFA and tell him to wake up *10:00 A.M. – Call the MoFA and tell him to wake up *12:00 P.M. – Have a relaxing lunch while planning business deals with half of CN *3:00 P.M. – Get briefed about a possible spy ring by the intelligence department *4:00 P.M. – Scold the spy’s while huggling them *4:30-4:40 P.M. – Break *9:00 P.M. Pass out while crawling into bed The Heads The Heads are leaders of a department within a ministry. They have the right to appoint a deputy to aid them in their tasks, and the rank-and-file members of their department. If a Head is away, or in other ways unable to perform their duties, the Deputy will temporary assume the responsibilities of the Head. If no deputy has been appointed, the Minister of the ministry the department belongs in shall temporary assume the responsibilities of the Head until a suitable replacement can be found. tl;dr – Heads are mini-ministers Requirements of the Government Communism and You: Government members are required to have a communist-supporting or defacing avatar, in order to better educate the members of LOUD. The r3VOLution: Unlike the silly Ron Paul supporters, our r3VOLution is for government members to huggle at least one person a day. (Except where huggling has been banned by the Blackadder act of February 2006) LOUD is loud: Government members are required to yell where yelling is appropriate. LOUD is loud afterall. LOUD Zero Infrastructure Policy Because we feel so strongly about ZI, our policy has been included in this magnificent document. *ZI: Offenders against LOUD will be sentenced to ZI, only if diplomatic solutions have failed numerous times *Perma-ZI: Repeat offenders against LOUD can be sentenced to Perma ZI, unless they’re something cool like a pirate or communist. *Eternal-ZI: LOUD will never sentence anybody to Eternal ZI Obligatory Signature Section *Ratified by: **TheChosenOne, Prime-Minister of LOUD **Draeg, Minister of Foreign Affairs **HeRo1, Minister of Internal Affairs **Timotheus, Minister of War **YM, First Emperor of LOUD and Minister of Epic Buttsechs **Draeg, First Minister of Foreign Affairs **Spazquarx, First Minister of Internal Affairs **Bushka, First Minister of War Treaties Active Treaties of League of United Defense Category:League of United Defense